Healing Ink
by Inked Contest
Summary: Can a tattoo heal a person's soul? Maybe, or maybe it has something to do with the artist.


Title: Healing Ink

Summary: Can a tattoo heal a person's soul? Maybe, or maybe it has something to do with the artist.

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M to be safe

Word Count: 11,529

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Healing Ink**

Bella slammed the door on her rusted old Chevy and looked up at the place she would call home. It wasn't much to look at with its chipped white paint, lopsided shutters, and sagging porch, but she could see the beauty underneath just waiting to come out. It would be a lot of hard work, but she was no stranger to that.

She reached into the bed of the ancient truck and pulled out her duffle bag and a box containing the few odds and ends that would make up her kitchen. She wasn't much of a cook, but not even she could screw up mac and cheese. Her tool boxes and the lumber she picked up on the way would have to wait until she could get the truck into the garage.

Bella twirled the keys to her new home around her finger as she ascended the steps, careful not to fall through the rotting boards near the top. She took a moment to appreciate the step she was taking in buying her first home before sliding the key into the lock and turning it. She tried to push the door open with no success. Dropping her belongings to the side she slammed her shoulder into the warped wood door three times before it gave way. "Well, that's going to need to be fixed and soon."

The inside of the small home was actually in pretty decent shape. The hardwood floors needed to be sanded down and refinished, the wallpaper needed to be ripped out and the rooms painted, and the kitchen appliances would need to be replaced eventually. She already had an electrician come in to inspect the wiring before she arrived and everything was up-to-date there. She placed the box in the kitchen and set her duffle bag down in the bedroom, noticing some water damage from the leaking roof. She would have to replace the wall paneling and some of the wood, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle herself.

Through the kitchen she entered the garage and was pleasantly surprised to find that it had been cleaned out. When she first found the house, the garage was filled with junk from the previous owners who were refusing to do anything with it. Opening the large door, Bella made her way down to 'The Beast,' thankful that she would be able to get the lumber she purchased under cover before the clouds opened up and drenched it. It was a small blessing, but a welcome one none-the-less.

As the rain started to fall, Bella decided to get to work on the interior by stripping the wallpaper. It would allow her to distract herself from negative thoughts while keeping busy. With each layer that fell she wished she could do the same to herself; stripping away the ugly layers in order to build herself up into something beautiful. Unfortunately, it was beaten into her from a young age that beautiful was not a word that would ever apply to her and she had the scars to prove it.

Shaking the dark thoughts from her mind she moved on to the next section, taking her time to remove all the glue from the walls. On and on she went until the last of the wallpaper dropped to the floor. She would have continued, but the waning light was becoming an issue. She would need to head out and grab a couple of lamps and maybe some food to tide her over until tomorrow. With a groan, she washed up the best she could and made her way to the Wal-Mart she passed earlier.

The best thing about Wal-Mart is you can get everything you need at once. The worst thing is you have to deal with everyone else trying to do the same thing. Dodging shopping carts, kids, and idiots that liked to hang out in the middle of the aisle while they chit-chatted, Bella finally made it to the only checkout line that was open. In front of her was a behemoth of a man, his arms were probably bigger than her entire body, and he was talking to another man that she could not see. For a second she considered turning around and waiting until he left. Being in close proximity to large men still freaked her out, but she was trying to get better so she stayed where she was.

"I'm telling you, dude, it was epic! I jumped that fence like a boss and landed right on top of the little prick" behemoth said.

A smooth, honey-toned voice answered, causing Bella to focus on the conversation, "I'm sure it was awesome, Em, but did anyone catch it on tape?"

Bella wasn't one for eavesdropping, especially with men, but she couldn't stop. The behemoth, or Em, scoffed, "No, but Mikey was there. He saw it all!"

The other man chuckled and it sent a jolt down her spine. She froze, having never felt such a rush from hearing a man's voice. "Mike Newton isn't exactly a reliable source. He has a tendency to blow things out of proportion. Much like someone else I know."

"Aw, come on Ed! I'm telllin' ya it happened just like I said." All of a sudden the behemoth swung around, bumping into Bella's cart and causing her to jump nearly out of her skin, "Crap! I'm sorry, didn't see ya there."

Bella could feel her heart racing, and not in a good way. Flashes of another man in another time caused her to freeze up. Her chest felt as if it were on fire and it took her a second to realize that she was holding her breath. Her body started to shake and her vision was going black on the edges. _Damn it! Not again! Don't let me pass out in Wal-Mart!_

A vibrant green filled her vision and a tingle shot up her arms. It was a pleasant sensation that begged for her attention and she felt herself coming back from the brink. That voice with the honey-tones was speaking again and she tried to focus on it, "Breathe for me, okay? In through your nose and out through your mouth. Good…good."

As her body started to relax, she realized that the green she was focusing on were eyes surrounded by long lashes. Taking a moment to explore his face, she took note of the slightly crooked nose, the plump lips, and the reddish-brown hair that was buzzed on the sides, but left long on top. He was gorgeous, but what surprised her the most was the fact that he was touching her and she wasn't freaking out. In fact, she was calming down. His hands slid down her arms and gripped her hands, "There you go. Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded and took in one last breath before answering him in a shaky voice, "Yes, I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me."

His smile was slightly crooked, which made it even more attractive, "You're welcome. I'm sorry about my brother. He's harmless, if not a little clumsy."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Little Bit. This sexy body of mine just takes up so much space," he flexed his bicep and gave her what was supposed to be a sexy wink, but all it did was make her back up.

Bella focused back on the man in front of her and found herself drawn to the ink racing up his arms. Without her permission, she slipped her hand from his and traced the flames on his left arm. "Ah, you like tattoos?"

Her eyes met his once more and she shrugged, "My…father…he said that tattoos were evil and that anyone who had them was going straight to hell." She slid her finger down his forearm and over the fairy creature there, "I think they can be beautiful."

His smile was infectious, and she found her lips ticking up, "Well, I'm glad you think so. I'm a tattoo artist. I designed every tattoo on my body. My sister-in-law did the ink. The pixie right here is for our little sister, Alice."

She couldn't believe how talented he was, "They're wonderful."

"Thanks. I'm Edward, and this goofball is my brother, Emmett," he said indicating himself and then the giant beside him.

She could hear her father's voice inside her head demanding that she not give strangers information about herself, but she shut it out. He controlled too much of her life. They seemed nice enough and it was time for her to start making her own decisions, "Bella."

"Hey, Ed, you're up."

Edward gave her a smile, "It was nice to meet you, Bella."

"It was nice to meet you too."

She watched as he greeted the cashier by name and even asked after her children. Emmett even gave the woman a big hug before they picked up their purchases and made their way to the door. Bella pushed her cart into the space they vacated and was about to greet the cashier herself when Edward turned at the door and sent her a final wave before walking out. The smile on her face was foreign, but not unwelcome. Maybe her therapist was right. Maybe all men weren't evil.

**Healing Ink**

A night spent sleeping on the floor in the living room caused Bella to wake with a terrible pain in her hip and shoulder. Today would have to be dedicated to finding a bed. Any other furniture could wait, but she needed something soft to sleep on, even if it was just a couch, she would be happy.

'The Beast' let out a loud rumble as she started it up and pulled out of her driveway. She felt bad for possibly waking up her neighbors, but she couldn't help it. The drive through the small town was quick and offered up a few choices for possibly finding some cheap furniture. She parked in front of Cullen's Creations, a small furniture store near the center of town that would allow her easy access to walk around and compare prices. She doubted that she would find anything in her budget in a specialty shop, but it wouldn't hurt to look.

The ding of a small bell announced her arrival as she entered the store, surprised at how much larger it seemed inside compared to the store front. She was in awe of the beautifully carved oak bedframe and nightstands that sat just inside the entrance. The headboard was a blooming tree whose roots formed the frame of the bed itself, while the night stands had carvings of forest animals along the sides.

"Be right with you!" Bella nearly left before the woman belonging to the voice could emerge, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the artwork in front of her. It was so detailed and exquisite that she wanted to study it in order to find all of the hidden treasures it possessed. "Sorry about that." Bella turned to find an older woman with dark brown hair, highlighted in varying shades of red. "My husband needed some help with a new design. How can I help you today?"

Bella glanced around at the shop before turning back to the woman, "Your shop is beautiful, but I'm not sure I can afford anything in it right now."

The woman offered her a kind smile, "How about you tell me what you are looking for and we will see what we can do. If we don't have anything in your price range then I might be able to point you in the right direction."

Bella was taken aback. Usually, if you walked into a store and said you didn't think you could afford anything, they would kick you out. "Oh, well, I'm looking for a bed, or a couch. Just something to sleep on while I fix up my house. I'm not picky. Sleeping on the floor is not going to work for me." She shuffled her feet and dropped her eyes to the ground, "I only have about $300 to spend right now. I need to keep my expenses low until I know what all my house needs done for sure."

She waited for the rebuff, but it never came. "Well, I don't have anything here that will work for you, but if you don't mind a slightly used bed, my son was planning on donating his old bed. I could see if he still has it and what he would take for it. If you don't want that…"

"No! No, I'll take it if he still has it. Like I said, I'm not picky." She could handle sleeping on a used bed. If it was uncomfortable, she could get a better one later.

"Wonderful! I'll just go and give him a call. Oh, forgive my manners, I'm Esme by the way."

She stuck her hand out and Bella took it with a smile, "I'm Bella. Thank you for doing this."

Esme waved her hand as if to dismiss her thanks, "It's no trouble, dear. It's a win-win for everyone. He gets rid of the old bed and you get something to sleep on. I'll be right back."

While Esme made her phone call, Bella explored the store. Each piece was beautifully crafted, some with elaborate scenes carved into them, while others were simple but still unique. As she made her way toward the back, a tall man with golden-blond hair emerged from an open doorway, "Esme, could I get your opinion on something? I, oh, you're not Esme. Sorry about that, my dear."

Bella smiled at the man. While he was quite tall, there was nothing intimidating about him. He had a warmth to him that she found comforting. "That's alright. Esme is just making a phone call for me. She should be done in a moment. Your store is wonderful."

His smile was friendly, "Thank you. My wife designs the pieces and I carve them. She's very talented, isn't she?"

Bella ran her hand across an elaborate dragon carved into the side of a table. "You both are. I'm pretty good at fixing things, but to create something so beautiful is beyond me."

"I doubt that very much." He glanced around the store for his wife before turning back to her. "Would you like to see what I'm working on? I could use another set of eyes." He seemed to sense her unease, "We could wait for Esme if you'd like."

Bella smiled, "No, that's alright. I would love to see what you're working on."

"Follow me." He walked her through the doorway into a large workshop with unfinished pieces scattered around. Near the center of the room was a large slab of wood that appeared to be the beginnings of a headboard. In the center was an idyllic mountain view with a lake backed by a forest off to the side. "What do you think? I think that I'm going to place a herd of deer in this corner here, or maybe a cabin. Still not sure."

Bella shook her head, "Not a cabin. I think the deer would be perfect. They would fit better into the scene you've created."

He studied the wood for a moment before nodding. "I think you're right. Thank you."

She was about to answer when Esme came through the door. "Bella! There you are. My son still has the bed and said that you can come pick it up anytime you want. He believes he met you last night. Edward?"

Bella's face heated as she remembered the slightly embarrassing meeting, "Yeah, I started to have a panic attack in line and he helped calm me down. He was very nice."

Esme's face drew up in concern. "Oh dear, that must have been scary. Are you alright now?"

Bella nodded as she spoke, "Yeah, Emmett just spooked me and I overreacted."

Esme placed her arm comfortingly over Bella's shoulders, "My son may be the size of a Mack truck, but he is really just a giant teddy bear. I bet he felt horrible about scaring you."

Bella felt herself leaning into the kind woman's embrace. "He apologized, but it wasn't his fault. I didn't have the best childhood and when he turned around really fast it just caused me to have flashbacks. I'm fine though."

The man sat on the stool between her and the headboard. "We understand what it is like to have flashbacks of a horrible time. If you ever want to talk, Esme and I are here."

Bella was becoming uncomfortable with the attention. "I'm sorry…wait I don't know your name."

He laughed and she could see a hint of a blush on his cheeks, "I'm sorry my dear, I got so excited to show someone my new project that my manners completely escaped me. Carlisle Cullen."

"Bella Swan," she shook his offered hand quickly. "I don't want you to think I don't appreciate your offer, but I've talked to people about my past before. I had a therapist in Seattle before I moved here that helped me as much as she could. I'm better than I was, but I just haven't been able to let go completely. I moved here so I could avoid most people. It's just easier that way."

She could tell that Esme wanted to comfort her, but thankfully she remained where she was. "I understand, but that is no way to live. If I may offer some advice?" When Bella nodded for her to continue, she offered up some words of wisdom that helped her after she escaped her ex-husband, "Start with just one person who you can confide in. Find one person who you feel comfortable enough with to share that pain with. If you can do that, you will find that it is easier to let others in."

Bella thought over her words. It was similar to something her therapist had told her, but the problem was finding one person who she could talk to. She had never been very open with people. In high school, people didn't want to be friends with her because she was the loner daughter of the town sheriff. During college, the only friends she had were her exes' friends first, so when she finally got away from that destructive relationship she was once again alone. The one person she tried to talk to about the abuse told her she was being overly dramatic. "Thank you, Esme. I'll think about it." It was little more than a platitude and they both knew it.

Esme nodded. "Well, Edward told me you could come by the shop whenever you liked to pick up the bed. It's in the apartment above the store." She spun around quickly, throwing Bella and Carlisle both off for a moment while she scrounged around a counter. She seemed to find what she was looking for because she turned back toward them and handed Bella a card. "Here is the number for the store and I wrote my cell phone number on the back. If you need any help, or would just like to talk, give me a call. I've got three strong men at my beck and call and they would be happy to help with anything you need."

This stranger's kindness touched Bella. "Thank you so much, Esme."

"Anytime, dear. Edward's shop is two blocks down the road. It's called Majestic Ink and they are open until 10 o'clock on weeknights and 1 o'clock on the weekends." She gave Bella a gentle hug. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

She could feel tears stinging her eyes. "It was nice to meet you too."

**Healing Ink**

Bella wasn't sure what she expected when she pulled up outside of Majestic Ink, but it wasn't this. There were no hippie beads hanging down or neon signs, no motorcycles parked out front, and no drug addicts hanging around outside; which was what she saw at the tattoo parlor she had lived across from in Seattle. Majestic Ink looked more like an art gallery than a tattoo parlor. The windows featured framed paintings showing off the talent of their artists. Inside it was clean and comfortable with a dragon essential oil mister that let off the scent of lavender. More artwork hung on the walls in here. She could see 50's style pinup girls, tribal designs depicting animals, and a collection of fairies or pixies. She could see Edward's name scrawled at the bottom of many of the pieces and she was in awe of his talent.

A deep voice at her side interrupted her perusal, "Hello there, beautiful. Welcome to Majestic Ink. What can I do for you?"

Bella stepped back from the large, russet-skinned man. His black hair was held back in a pony tail, showing off what most would call a handsome face, but all she could see was the smug smile he was throwing at her. She knew his type and she wasn't impressed. "I'm here to see Edward."

"Do you have an appointment? If not, I could take care of your needs."

She backed right into the wall. He was making her increasingly uncomfortable, but she wasn't that weak little girl she had been. She knew how to defend herself now, and that thought gave her confidence. "I don't need you to take care of my needs." She stepped forward, and he backed off at the look in her eyes. "If Edward is unavailable then I will come back at another time."

His hands flew up in surrender. "Hey, no problem sweetheart. He's with a customer right now, but he should be done soon." She nodded and took a seat near the door. She could feel Mr. Pushy's eyes on her, but she didn't acknowledge them. She may be able to take care of herself, but she still didn't like confrontation.

Ten minutes later Edward emerged from behind the wall showcasing their artwork with a woman who had some sort of bandage wrapped around her forearm. "Don't forget to put the cream on it and if you have any issues come back and see us, okay?"

"Thanks, Edward. I really appreciate you doing this for me. Tyler is going to love it!" The blonde woman gave him a quick hug and walked right past Bella.

She watched as he wrote something down in the book near the register and was about to get his attention when his eyes met hers. "Bella! How nice to see you again. Are you here for the bed?"

"Yeah, your mom said to just stop by. I hope now is okay."

He offered her his hand and helped her up from her seat. "It's just fine. I don't have any other clients scheduled for today so I'll just be taking walk-ins. Jake can watch the shop while we run upstairs and I can show you the bed."

Bella smiled. "Thank you, Edward. I really appreciate this."

He led her into the back of the shop, which housed partitioned off areas, each with their own personality. The one that she could see was decorated with exotic flowers painted around the little space and Model cars displayed on a shelf. The second area had a tribal wolf that overlooked the chair where a client would sit. It was beautiful, but a little too severe for her tastes. She couldn't see much of the other sections, but noticed a sort of steampunk vibe in the only room that had a door on it, which was currently sitting wide open.

Edward seemed to notice her distraction. "Have you ever been in a tattoo parlor before?" She just shook her head. "Have you ever considered getting one?"

She thought about how much to tell him. "I've considered it. I even have an idea in my head, but it just never seemed…I don't know…right? Does that make sense?"

He nodded and gestured for her to head up a narrow staircase. "Yeah, it does. It's like there's something missing from the design, but you cannot figure out what it is. Right?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "it's like I'm not in the right place so the vision isn't right. I don't know. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It sounds reasonable to me. You wouldn't want to get a tattoo that isn't right, because it is a permanent fixture on your body."

She stopped near the top of the steps and turned towards him. "Yes! That's exactly it! I don't want something that I am going to regret."

His smile was soft. "That is a very good outlook to have. The bed is right through that door." She opened the door to her right and found herself in a large space filled with supply boxes and even an old chair like the one had downstairs. Against the far wall was an old metal frame leaning against the mattress and box spring. "The mattress is comfortable enough, but it is a little lumpy. Mom said you were just looking for something that would work for now so it should be fine."

"It's perfect. How much do I owe you?"

She turned to face him and he shook his head. "I was going to donate it anyway so you don't owe me anything. If you want, I can ask Jasper if he'll let me borrow his truck and I can drop it off at your place a little later."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary. I've got my truck here."

His smile dropped slightly. "Oh, well, do you have anyone to help you unload it when you get it home?"

Bella slapped herself in the forehead. "Ugh, no, I don't. I wasn't thinking about that part."

His smile returned, and she blushed slightly under his stare. "Well, in that case, how about I help you load it up and then if you can wait a couple of hours I'll come over and help you get it out."

Normally, she would turn down such an offer, but the thought didn't even cross her mind. "I'd like that. Thank you so much, Edward."

"It's not a problem. Do you have other things you need to do, or should we go ahead and load up?"

She bit her lip and thought about it. She really needed to pick up some stuff from the store. "Um, I need to get some groceries and stuff. I only grabbed enough to hold me over last night."

"Well, how about you give me your address and I will just swing by after work and drop the bed off with you. Then you can get what you need and you don't have to worry about going back and forth."

It would make it easier if she didn't have to worry about it, but then he would have to borrow his friend's truck, "I thought we weren't going to do that because of the whole truck issue?"

He smiled and led her back down the stairs. "Let's ask Jasper if he minds helping us out. I don't think it will be an issue since he's trying to make up for dating my sister behind my back."

He laughed and she couldn't help but join in. At the bottom of the stairs he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her toward the closed-off room. Inside was a tall, lanky man with dark brown, wavy hair that hung to his shoulders. When he turned around Bella noticed several piercings adorning his face. One in his eyebrow, two in his lip on the left side, and a bar going through his left ear. His eyes were an interesting mixture of blue, green, and gold that she had not seen before. "Edward, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

His southern accent threw her for a moment, but she had to admit that it was intriguing. "I wanted to know if you would mind helping me move that old bed of mine. Bella here has a few errands that she needs to run and I thought we could load it into your truck after work and take it to her house for her."

Jasper's head bobbed. "Yeah, we can do that. Rose was planning on coming in early so we could probably get away with taking off when she gets here."

Edward smirked, and it was annoyingly attractive. "Thanks, Jazz. We appreciate it." Jasper waved them away and Edward escorted her past the different booths. The guy from earlier was sketching something out on a pad while getting input from the man next to him. "You said that you had an idea for a tattoo, or at least the start of one. Do you want me to try to sketch it out for you? Maybe you'll figure out what's missing from it."

She gave a sad smile. "No, thank you. I don't think I'm ready to share that part of me yet. Not sure if I ever will be ready."

He stopped her from pushing open the door and caught her eyes. "If you ever are ready, just let me know. I'd love to help turn your dream into a reality."

It had impressed her, what she had seen of his work and appreciated his offer. "Thank you, Edward. If I ever decide to get a tattoo, you're my guy."

She could feel the heat in her cheeks and cursed herself for her wording, but he didn't seem to mind the slip. There was an intensity in his eyes as he asked, "Promise?"

"Promise," she whispered.

**Healing Ink**

After picking up everything she would need to last her the next week and checking on the contractor that was supposed to come out Friday to install her new metal roof, she got to work tearing off the water-damaged paneling in the bedroom so she could replace it. Once completed, she found the attic access and got to work accessing the damage from the leaks. Thankfully, she didn't need to replace any of the beams and the rest would be fairly straight forward.

At a little past five, a knock sounded from down stairs signally the arrival of Edward and Jasper. She was in the middle of ripping out one of the ceiling panels so she just hollered for them to come in, hoping that they would hear her. A loud crash sounded from down the hall, causing her to slip and fall off the step ladder she had been using.

Getting up from her spot on the floor, she made her way as quickly as she could to the front door where Edward and Jasper were standing trying to pry the handle from the wall where it crashed through. Edward turned to her with a grimace. "I am so sorry, Bella! The door was stuck and I didn't think I hit it that hard."

At the chagrined looks on their faces, she couldn't help but burst out laughing. "It's okay. I should have warned you. I haven't had a chance to fix that yet. I've been using the door in the garage."

Edward finally removed the handle from the plaster and shut the door. "We brought the bed, but I don't think it would be a good idea to try to bring it through here. You said there was a door in the garage?"

"Yeah," she led them through the kitchen, "it's right here. If you need me to, I can move my truck so that you can pull yours right in."

"No need, darlin'. We can get it just fine." Jasper admired her truck on the way past, "Nice truck."

Edward gripped her left hand, grabbing her attention. "Where would you like us to put the bed?"

"Oh! Um, if you could put it in the living room for now that would be great. I'm working in the bedroom."

He tilted his head slightly. "What are you working on?"

"I'm tearing out some water-damaged paneling so I can replace it. I've got a crew coming this weekend to put a metal roof on since it's supposed to be nice out. I'm hoping to have most of the inside work done so that once the roof is replaced, I can finish the inside without worrying about the new materials getting ruined."

"Wow!" he stared into her eyes, "You're amazing, you know that?"

She was sure she looked like a tomato. Nobody had ever said something like that about her. "I'm really not. I'm just doing what needs to be done."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Jasper called out for him. He shook his head and started to turn away. He called out over his shoulder. "This conversation is not over."

She had been looked down on before by men who didn't think women could do construction work, but she had never had a man look at her as if she were something to be admired because of it. She wasn't sure what to think about Edward's reaction, so in true Bella fashion she blew it off. Leaving them to grab the bed, she made her way back to her room.

The final ceiling panel came off easily, giving her a sense of accomplishment. She could hear Edward and Jasper joking back and forth in her living room as they set up the bed that they finally maneuvered into the house. She couldn't help but smile at their easy banter. She wasn't used to friends like these. Alec and his friends were too busy competing with each other over who had the hottest girlfriend, or who had the most money. They wouldn't be caught dead moving a bed, or doing manual labor of any kind.

When Bella started working for Shelly Cope during freshman year of college, Alec and his friends would take turns tearing her down. They would talk about how women should accept their place and just stay in the kitchen where they belonged. Alec, of course, would then make fun of her abilities in the kitchen, telling everyone how useless she was there too. They tried everything they could to get her to quit her job, but it never worked. When Alec realized that he didn't have as much control over Bella as he assumed, he started threatening her. It wasn't until he hit her that she finally left him and moved in with Shelly sophomore year. She started taking Taekwondo and visiting Dr. Banner, her therapist, in order to gain some control over her own life. The martial arts helped her to realize that she had the right to protect herself from men such as Alec and her father. Dr. Banner tried to teach her she had self-worth, but those lessons didn't stick quite as well. Hearing the laughter in the other room made Bella wonder if she could have that.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called out. "We're done in here if you want to take a look. We can move it if you want it somewhere else."

She emerged from the bedroom and journeyed down the short hallway. They set the bed up across from the fireplace, where a couch would normally sit. "It looks good to me. Thank you both so much for doing this."

"It's not a problem, ma'am. I have a couple of folding chairs and a small folding table in storage that I'm not gonna use if you want 'em. They aren't much, but it'll give you somewhere to sit and eat."

Bella perked up. "That would be awesome! Thank you, Jasper."

"Anytime," he slapped Edward on the back. "We should get going. Alice has got a big date planned."

Edward glanced at her and then back to his friend. "Oh, well, I was going to see if Bella needed any help."

She shrugged, "I'm just going to take all of the old paneling out to the curb and take the door off the hinges so I can shave it down. It's nothing I can't handle."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Then we'll get out of your hair. Have a good night, Bella."

It wasn't until they drove away that Bella entertained the idea that Edward wanted to spend some time with her. She could have kicked herself for pushing him away, but that was her default setting it seemed. She was scared to let people get too close because then they hurt you and she had been hurt enough.

She went through her tasks robotically, thinking about her recent actions. In the last two days, she had met several people who seemed to want to know her, genuinely. Each time she would step back, keeping them at arm's length. Dr. Banner and Esme both told her to pick someone, anyone, and let them in. Maybe it was time she did that.

**Healing Ink**

The last week had been very busy. The roofers came and she was able to get her room finished. It even rained with not a leak in sight. She also got her front door to open and close smoothly, but it was only a temporary fix. She would need to replace it eventually. The porch was the next project she was undertaking. The roofer had enough materials to cover the old porch, but she still needed to replace the floor boards and steps.

The only bad thing about the last week was the fact that Bella had not seen Edward. She had run into Esme at the hardware store yesterday, but they were both in a hurry and couldn't say more than a quick hello. She had considered running by Majestic Ink, but every time she ended up driving right past. It wasn't until the following Wednesday that Bella saw him again.

She was unloading the lumber she bought for the porch project when the sound of a car door closing caught her attention. Turning her head, she couldn't help the large smile from taking over her face. Edward seemed to take confidence in her smile as his steps became steadier. "You need some help?"

"Hi, Edward! I'd love some. How are you?"

He grabbed several planks from the bed of the truck and followed her over to the porch. "I'm good. I was hoping I would see you around."

She blushed slightly. "Sorry. I've been working on the house." She was going to stop there, but something told her to be honest. "I wanted to come see you, but I chickened out every time."

She turned to grab the rest of the planks from the truck, but his hand on her waist stopped her. "I wish you would have come and seen me. I'd like to get to know you better."

She looked down and bit her lip. "I'd like that too."

When she looked up, she could see his sexy, crooked grin. "Good." He clapped his hands and looked around them. "What can I do? I don't know much about construction, but I have worked with wood before."

"With your mom and dad?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I would work with them in the workshop when I was younger. I can put together a piece of furniture, so a porch shouldn't be too hard."

She laughed. "Yeah, you should be fine."

The afternoon went by quickly and with more laughter than she had experienced in a long time. She had never felt so comfortable with anyone in her life. They seemed to complement each other with their tastes in music and movies. Books were something that Bella rarely indulged in, but Edward was an avid reader and loved mystery and fantasy novels.

The work seemed to fly by, and when the sun started its descent, they were enjoying a glass of cold iced tea on the finished product. "Thank you for today, Edward. Not just for helping me with the porch, but for just being here. I've never had so much fun in my life. I feel comfortable with you, and that's a big deal for me."

She heard him scoot closer to her and felt the warmth of his arm as it circled her shoulders. "You're welcome, Bella. Today has been amazing for me too. I can't wait to spend more time with you." She smiled and just enjoyed the feeling of being in the moment. Edward took a deep breath in. "I'm here for you, Bella. For whatever you need."

She looked into his eyes and could hear Esme's voice in her head, telling her to let someone in. "Edward…" She took a deep breath and started again. "Edward, can I tell you something about myself. Something that is hard for me and a little scary?"

A slight V appeared between his eyebrows as concern settled into his eyes. "Of course, I promise that whatever you tell me will be safe with me. You're safe with me."

She could sense his honesty and her body shuddered in relief. As they sat there, she told him all about growing up with her sheriff father who would physically and verbally abuse her. She told him about the two deputies that watched it happen and did nothing. She explained how her mother left them when she was seven years old because she couldn't handle the abuse and how that caused her father to focus on Bella. She went on, in detail, about the hospital visits where everyone knew what was happening to her, but refused to do anything about it because he was the law. She eventually described her relationship with Alec and the abuse she suffered from him before getting away.

As she spoke, Edward continued to hold her, squeezing her close during the particularly painful memories. He didn't interrupt her, just allowed her to purge her soul. She broke down sobbing at the end of her story, clutching at Edward's shirt while he whispered sweet words in her ear. He told her she was beautiful, talented, kind, and smart. He contradicted every hurtful thing that was ever said to her as he rocked her back and forth. She didn't believe him right then, but she hoped that one day she could see what he did.

They sat there on the porch as the sun went down, holding onto each other. The moment was not about romance for either of them. To them, it was about healing. About allowing Bella to face those dark memories from her past and start the process of moving past them.

It was dark by the time they broke apart. Edward helped her into the house and offered to make them some food. As he cooked, he told her about his ex, Angela. She was his college girlfriend, and he thought they were on a path to something serious. That was until she told him she had been cheating on him the entire time and was now getting married to the other guy. Apparently, she didn't see Edward as the type of guy anyone could settle down with. She told him if he got rid of the tattoos and piercings, she might have taken him seriously, but as it was, she just used him for sex.

Bella couldn't believe that anyone would treat Edward like that. He was such an amazing person, and probably the sweetest guy she had ever met. Jumping up from her chair, she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He placed the spoon down and turned to give her a proper hug. "Don't feel bad for me. I'm glad she finally told me the truth. If she hadn't, I might have continued to date her not knowing she was married." He squeezed her tight before letting her go. "I didn't tell you my story to make you feel sorry for me. I told you because you were so open and honest with me, I felt I could share my own past with you."

"I don't feel sorry for you, but I do feel sorry for what happened to you. You are one of the sweetest people I have ever met and I can't believe that someone would treat you like that." She dropped her eyes to the tattoos on his arms. "I don't mind your tattoos. I haven't seen them all, but what I have seen is like a story." She looked back into his eyes. "You have piercings? I haven't seen any."

He chuckled and a slight blush appeared. "Uh, yeah, my tongue and both of my nipples."

Her own face heated, "Oh, well, I don't see why that would be a problem. It's not like you have those giant holes in your ears or anything. Those are kinda gross."

He gave a full-bellied laugh and wrapped his arms around her again. "Thank you, Bella. For trusting me and for looking past the tattoos to see the real me. I'm glad I came by today."

"Thank you too. I feel so much better after talking to you. Like the weight on my shoulders is a little lighter. I mean, I've talked to a therapist, but it wasn't the same. I think your mom was right. I think I needed a friend." She gave him a smile before moving back toward the table. "I'm glad you came too. Now, let's eat! I'm starving."

**Healing Ink**

Over the next two weeks Bella found herself at Majestic Ink almost as much as she was at her own home. She was able to meet Rosalie, Emmett's wife, who looked like a living breathing Barbie doll; until she took off her jacket and showed off the tattoos that went up her left arm and wound around her shoulder to her back. She also spent time with Jake, who still made her slightly uncomfortable at times, with his flirty nature, but he was actually a really funny guy. Jasper was the quiet one out of all of them, but when he joined in on the banter, he could get everyone rolling on the floor with laughter. She still hadn't met the elusive Alice yet, but Edward had told her that his sister was chomping at the bit to spend some time with her.

One roadblock that took her a bit to stumble over was when Emmett came into the shop in his uniform. Edward had told her he was a police officer, but she had yet to see him dressed up. When he came around the corner with his hands up, she had a very vivid flashback involving her father backhanding her across the room one day when he came home from work because dinner was not on the table. It took almost an hour before she was able to fully calm down. Emmett felt horrible about causing her pain, but she insisted that he wasn't the problem.

After that incident, Edward found ways to slowly acclimate Bella to Emmett's presence, especially when he was in uniform. He took her down to the station a few times which helped since it was larger than the three-man station from her hometown. Seeing the differences helped her for some reason. He also helped her pick out the differences in the uniforms. Her father's uniform was tan while Emmett wore a dark blue. These little things helped her to get more comfortable with him in uniform. She would still freeze up sometimes, but at least it wasn't anything like it was before.

She even went out on a couple of dates with Edward. She was worried at first, that he would be like Alec and insist on the most expensive restaurants, but she was ecstatic when he took her to the bowling alley. She had never been to one before and loved it. She couldn't bowl to save her life, but she had so much fun trying to learn. Edward even let her pay for dinner one night when they went out. Alec didn't like her having money and would insist that he took care of dates, but when she got paid, he would tell her that she needed to give him money in order to cover 'expenses'.

Tonight, would be their fifth date, and he was taking her to a carnival in the next town over. It was another first for her and she was so excited to ride on the rides and eat cotton candy. "Oh, Edward, look at that! Can we ride that first?" It was a swinging disk that spun in circles and went high up into the air.

He laughed at her exuberance. "Sure, we can ride on that first. We just need to get our wristbands."

He parked the car and walked around to help her out. He intertwined their fingers and took off toward the ticket booth where they purchased their wristbands for the rides. The line for the _Disco _wasn't long and she soon found herself strapped in next to Edward. They were playing a familiar pop song that had her wanting to dance until the ride really got going. Her body would press against the seat until it spun in the opposite direction where she would feel as if she would fly out of the ride at any moment.

"That was a little scary, but so much fun!"

He pulled her close and got in line for the Ferris wheel. It was a simple ride that went around in a slow circle, offering a view of the entire carnival. "This was one of my favorite rides as a kid. Nobody else wanted to ride it because it was so slow, so my mom and I would ride it together. It became our ride and we would take the time to talk and share secrets."

Bella squeezed into his side. "That's really sweet, Edward. You don't mind sharing your ride with me?"

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Not at all. Besides my mom isn't here. If we ever go to a carnival together then you might have to share though."

She giggled. "Deal. I like your mom."

"She likes you too." He led her up the small stairs and into the bucket. "She told me she knew you were important that very first day you walked into her store."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. When she called me, I think she was hoping to play matchmaker. She kept going on and on about how beautiful you were. When she said your name, and I mentioned meeting you, I could hear the excitement in her voice."

Bella laughed. "I can't even be mad about that."

He slipped his arm around her as they started going around. "I can't either. That night we met I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were so beautiful and sweet. I felt this pull towards you." He slid his palm against her cheek and caressed the apple with his thumb. "It just keeps getting stronger."

Their kiss started off sweet and gentle. The passion building gradually, stirring feelings in Bella that she had only ever experienced with Edward. His tongue piercing had caught her off guard the first time they really kissed, but now she enjoyed playing with the little stud. The clearing of a throat brought them out of their haze of lust and brought a blush to her cheeks. Edward shook with laughter as they made their way past giggling teenagers and the carnie.

The entire evening was one giant flirtation. Her body plastered to his on the _Sizzler, _the way his hands gripped her hips to steady her when she was trying the basketball game, feeding each other funnel cake, and stealing kisses in the fun house. Bella found it hard to keep her hands to herself by the time the carnival was closing down. Edward must have been feeling the same thing because he pushed her up against the passenger side door of her car and claimed her lips.

This kiss was full of passion and possession. His hands, which would normally remain in neutral areas unless she gave express permission, were now wandering her body freely. The feel of his large hand gripping her ass caused her to push against him. She could feel every hard inch of him rubbing against her, causing her to release a moan into his mouth. Breaking from her mouth he put a little bit of distance between them. "I need to get you home, baby."

She nodded. "Yeah, home would be good." A groan escaped him before he claimed her mouth in a quick kiss before releasing her.

The air in the car was thick with tension which was not helped by his hand making small circles on her thigh. Every rotation he would move slightly higher until she could feel the lightest brush of his fingers against the apex of her thighs. He was slowly driving her crazy with his gentle caresses and she nearly attacked him the moment he pulled into her driveway. Her kiss was rough and possessive, bruising their lips and riling him up even more than he already was. He pulled away from her and threw open his door, racing to her side of the car.

Within minutes they were stumbling down her hallway and neither could keep their hands to themselves. It wasn't until they tripped into her bedroom and he started to kiss his way down her neck that rational thought started to break through. Her eyes caught her reflection in the standing mirror and in that moment, she realized what it was she was doing. She pushed against his chest, trying to get some room to breathe.

Edward sensed the changed in mood and backed off. Tears stung her eyes and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold the pain in. She couldn't take this step with him. She couldn't show him how ugly she truly was.

"Baby, what's wrong? Please, tell me. We don't have to do anything if you aren't ready, just talk to me."

His sweet words just made her feel worse. Why couldn't she just be normal? "I…can't. I'm not the girl you think I…am. I'm not beautiful. I'm damaged."

The pain was nearly overwhelming and she just wanted to hide. She could feel his hands on her face, wiping her tears. "Baby, you are not damaged. Do you hear me? You are gorgeous. You're perfect."

She pushed his hands away from her face, "I'm not perfect! I'm scarred and ugly. You deserve so much better than a broken girl."

He pulled her close to him and wrapped her in his arms. "When I say you're perfect it doesn't mean that you don't have flaws. It means that I love you even with your flaws. That you're perfect _for me_."

Her breath caught in her throat and she could barely choke out a whispered, "You love me?" She watched as he froze for a moment before nodding, looking slightly terrified. "I love you too."

He sagged in relief and leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't care what scars you have. I love you and I think you are beautiful. Please show me." The final whispered plea is what broke through to her. Edward wasn't with her because of what she looked like on the outside. While he truly thought she was beautiful, it was who she was that he loved.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her shirt over her head and closed her eyes. She could feel Edward move away and her fear started to escalate, but then she felt a gentle caress on the scar that curved over her hipbone. Looking down, she caught Edward's eyes as he kissed the puckered skin from the beginning to the end. Tears softly caressed her cheeks as he explored the ugliest part of her and showed her without words that he loved her.

His eyes roamed her torso, and she knew what he was looking for. Turning to face the wall, she showed him the rest of the scars that adorned her skin. With each scar she revealed he showed her that he accepted them with his kisses and whispered all of the things he found beautiful about her. It was a surreal moment for her. For once in her life she actually felt beautiful.

He turned her around to face him, caressing her body and relaxing her with each touch. Feeling bold, she reached out and lifted his shirt from his body. She couldn't make out all of the designs on his body in the dark, but she vowed to explore each and every one later. Her bra joined the pile on the floor and his lips worshiped the newly revealed skin.

The urgency from earlier was replaced with a desire to revere. A slow burning fire that demanded they take their time. With each layer removed, they would explore with gentle touches and loving kisses. When Edward finally hovered over her, ready to push inside he froze. "Damn it."

His head dropped to her shoulder and she pulled him back up to look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes, "I don't have a condom. I haven't been with anyone in a while so I haven't thought about it."

She bit her lip and pulled him in for a kiss. She trusted Edward and wanted this with him. "I'm protected. I get the shot. I haven't been with anyone in a couple of years, but I want to be with you. I trust you."

He searched her eyes for a moment before capturing her lips in a kiss. She could feel his length settling between her thighs and the slight burn as he pushed inside her. It had been a long time, and he wasn't exactly small, but he took his time and allowed her to adjust to his size. When he finally bottomed out, she couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. As he began to move inside her, she couldn't help the gasps and moans that escaped her. Nothing had ever felt so good. Edward held her close as he moved inside of her. She loved the feeling of his body wrapped around hers as they brought each other to completion.

He pulled himself from her body and stretched out beside her, pulling her into his side. "That was…incredible. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

**Healing Ink**

Bella woke up the next morning to soft snores and a heavy weight draped across her stomach. Her smile could not be contained as she turned toward Edward, hoping not to wake him. She succeeded, taking in the soft smile on his face and the chaotic mess he called hair.

Her eyes wandered down to his chest where she was greeted with what looked like a shield on his right pec. Scooting down the bed she noticed the golden lion on the crest that reminded her slightly of Edward himself. Cullen was written in elegant script along the bottom, so she assumed it must be his family crest. Along his left side, he had something written in Gaelic with vines that wound through the words and sprouted what looked like lilies here and there. On his left bicep was a phoenix rising from the very flames she admired the first day they met. The pixie that took up his forearm was ethereal, with a beauty that was not classic, but undeniable.

She couldn't explore his right arm without waking him so she contented herself with memorizing the art she could see. Something about the Gaelic tattoo called to her. She didn't understand the language, but it was beautiful. As she traced the vines that looped around and through the letters, she realized why she was drawn to it. In a way, it matched the design in her head. It was the flowers that she was missing. She could see it clear as day in her head now, and she knew why she hadn't been able to picture it before.

Before she could ponder it anymore, Edward's arm pulled her close and he nuzzled into her neck causing her to giggle. "That is a beautiful sound, Love." His sleepy eyes cracked open and he sent her a smile. "Were you enjoying the show?"

She was confused for a second until his words registered. He knew she was checking him out. She hid her flushed face in his neck and giggled. "I love your tattoos. The one on your side especially. What does it mean?"

"Maireann lá go ruaig ach maireann an grá go huaigh; which basically means: A day lasts until it's chased away but love lasts until the grave. I grew up with my mom and dad being ridiculously in love. It was a little embarrassing when I was a teenager, but as I got older, I realized that it was something to treasure. I always wanted that for myself." He kissed her forehead and rolled onto his back so she could cuddle up to him.

Bella traced the area where she knew the writing to be. "That sounds so beautiful. I didn't have an example of a healthy relationship. Seeing your mom and dad together is foreign for me, but it's something that I want too." Taking a deep breath, she asked the question that was bouncing around in her head. "Would you do something for me?"

He intertwined their fingers. "Anything."

She pushed up on her elbow to look him in the eye so he would be able to see she was serious. "If I explain what I want, will you sketch it for me? My tattoo."

His smile was blinding as he pulled her into a quick kiss. "Hell yeah I will! Do you have any paper?"

"You wanna do it now?"

He flung the comforter off and jumped out of the bed. "Why not? Are you going to want to get it inked too, or do you just want it drawn out on paper for now?"

She ogled his firm body as he slid on his boxer briefs. "Uh, yeah, just a sketch for right now. Maybe I'll get it inked too, I don't know, but I do want to get it drawn out on paper."

He came back to the bed and leaned over her, catching her eyes in his. "When you get it inked, I get to do it, right?"

She caressed his stubbly cheek and pecked him on the lips. "Of course."

He stood up and clapped his hands. "Alright, where's the paper?"

She ended up getting him a pad of lined paper that he said would work for now. He would transfer it over later, but at least she would get her idea out. "Okay, so describe the tattoo you see in your head and I'll do a rough sketch and then we can tweak it to fit what you want."

She closed her eyes and allowed the picture to fill her head, "It's a vine that starts out lush and green right here," she said, indicating the valley between her hipbone and pelvis, "with small flower buds just starting to peek out. As it winds around my hip the green starts to fade, and the flower buds die off. As the vine climbs up my back the leaves turn completely black and start to die off while thorns start to protrude from the vine itself. When it snakes around my ribs and under my breast, the leaves start to appear again with small patches of green. By the time it circles my breast and stops just above my heart the leaves are green again, but with black patches and a flower like the ones on your tattoo has bloomed. The thorns are still there, but mostly covered by the leaves. I want the flower to be bright and beautiful. Kind of…pure, you know?" When she opened her eyes, Edward was staring at her in awe once more. "What?"

"So, you want the flower in your tattoo to be like mine, right? An Easter lily?" She nodded and he continued. "Do you know what they mean? What they represent?"

She shook her head. "No, I just know that it is the flower that was missing from my tattoo."

He set the note pad aside and took her hands. "Bella, they mean many things, but what I think is amazing, is that they mean a rebirth of sorts. Untainted by the world. Your tattoo says so much about you, did you realize that?"

When she shook her head he finished explaining, "The beginning of your tattoo is pure and beautiful, representing your innocence. As it grows, it becomes tainted by darkness as more and more of that innocence is lost, this represents the abuse you went through. The thorns were your way of blocking out the world and trying to keep yourself from being hurt. The new life in the leaves represents the beginning of the healing process. When you finally get to the flower it is a rebirth of yourself, of who you are supposed to be. Bella, it's beautiful, and completely you."

She was so shocked that this man could read her so completely and see something that she didn't even realize. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she realized that he was right. It was her, but she wouldn't be where she is today without him. He helped her to take the tools Dr. Banner gave her and put them into practice. He helped her to heal from old wounds that she thought would fester forever. His love helped her to heal and now it was time to make it permanent. "Edward, I'm ready."

He quirked his head to the side. "For what, Love?"

She offered a watery smile. "To get this done. I want you to make this vision a reality."

He pulled him forward and kissed her hard before resting his forehead against hers. "You sure, Baby?"

Her voice was strong when she answered, "I'm sure."

**Healing Ink**

It took Edward a couple of days to get the sketch perfect, but when it was done it took her breath away. It was everything she described and more. With the placement she wanted, it would even cover up most of the scars that marred her body, turning them into something beautiful that she would be proud to show off.

"You ready, Love?"

Bella smiled at him and nodded. He had to place the transfer on her skin, and due to the size and placement, it would require her to be naked in front of him, basically. Since he didn't want anyone to see her like that, he decided to set up in the apartment above the shop. The old chair was already there and all he would have to do is move his equipment.

Rather than just pulling down her shorts she stripped completely, allowing him to work uninhibited. "You are a vision. I'm going to put the transfer on and we'll check the placement, okay?"

"Okay. I'm a little nervous."

He gave her a quick kiss. "I'm right here with you baby. Thank you for letting me do this."

"You're the only one I trust to do it." It was true. He was the only one that she would allow to see her like this, and the only one that she trusted to bring their vision to life.

"I love you. Now, hold still and I'll get this in place."

She watched as he pieced together the transfer, ensuring that it lined up perfectly. When he was done, she twirled in front of the full-length mirror, admiring his handiwork. "It's perfect."

"Alright, now this is going to take a long time to do. I want to get at least the basic outline done and then we can come back later and fill it in."

The pain was bearable at first, but as he approached the spine and rib areas it got to be so much worse. He did everything he could to make it better. Even though he offered to stop, she refused. She wasn't going to give up. She wanted this. The outline seemed to take forever, and she literally wept for joy when it was done and they could stop for the day. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle coming back and finishing it, but she would find the strength.

It took two more sessions over the course of a couple of weeks before it was finally complete, and she couldn't be happier. Edward's sister, Alice, even showed up the final day to meet Bella and see the finished product. It turned out even more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. She survived an abusive childhood, a destructive relationship, and the pain of the needle. She now had a man by her side that loved and cherished her, a family that adored her, and new friends that wanted her to succeed. With their help, she was able to come out of her shell, find love, and soon she would complete the work on her home. Who knew that something as simple as a tattoo could heal a person's heart?


End file.
